


With Relish (di Jesmihr)

by lilyj



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Commedia, E il fatto che non restano nell'ordine in cui li metti, Erotica, M/M, Odio i tag automatici, Romantico, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eccovi il motivo per cui dovrebbero mettere degli avvisi di pericolo sui vasetti di salsa Kersakkian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Relish (di Jesmihr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Relish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35607) by Jesmihr. 



> Ennesimo ripostaggio di una vecchia traduzione. Prima o poi ce la farò ad averle tutte in un solo archivio.
> 
> Titolo: **With Relish** (Con gusto)
> 
> Autrice: [jesmihr](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=29)
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Omnis Beta e Rilettrice Ufficiale: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill), mia Tesss, che puntualmente mi salva le chiappe quando il mio cervello si anglicizza senza appello, tentando di farmi fare la figura dell'imbecille. Voi lettori -grazie a T'Jill- non avrete **mai** idea delle bassezze lessicali di cui sono capace!
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Pairing: Kirk/Spock
> 
> Sommario: eccovi il motivo per cui dovrebbero mettere degli avvisi di pericolo sui vasetti di salsa Kersakkian.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=269&warning=1). La pagina dell'autrice è [qui](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=29).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono tutti di Gene Roddenberry (e degli aventi diritto), noi non ci guadagniamo un soldo, lo facciamo solo per divertimento e per dare un senso e un seguito a tutti indizi sparsi qua e là all'interno della serie. Se qualcuno ha da ridire sono cavoli suoi… tanto noi abbiamo le prove! =P
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** spassosa minchiaggine da parte di uno dei fanciulli, mentre l'altro si fustiga… metaforicamente. E non fate caso al "non consensuale" degli avvertimenti, è il mio solito scrupolo anti-non-ce-l'avevi-detto.

**Con Gusto**

"Spock! Devi portare Jim via da qui —subito!"

Il primo ufficiale della U.S.S. Enterprise guardò con calma l'agitato umano di fronte a sé, un sopracciglio leggermente sollevato. "Posso chiedere perché?" indagò con tranquillità.

McCoy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, la sua faccia severa una maschera di impazienza. "Perché," sibilò, trafiggendo il Vulcan con i suoi glaciali occhi blu, "ha mangiato della salsa Kersakkian." Afferrò Spock per il gomito e lo allontanò dal piccolo gruppo di alieni color cremisi, che erano tutti impegnati discutere bonariamente se la squadra Alrishan di BattleBeam avesse o meno la possibilità di arrivare alle finali Inter-Elnath. "Maledizione," borbottò il dottore, tra sé e sé, mentre si trascinava dietro il Vulcan. "Se avessi saputo che avrebbero servito quella roba lo avrei fermato prima che fosse troppo tardi."

Spock schivò uno sventolante arto rosso lungo due metri mentre si muoveva fuori tiro dei fan alieni di BattleBeam. Che fatto infelice, rimarcò fra sé e sé, che molte specie umanoidi soffrissero di una tendenza innata a 'parlare' con le mani, o quel che avevano al posto delle mani. Era sia inefficiente che potenzialmente pericoloso. Annuì con cortesia agli alieni gesticolanti e permise a McCoy di condurlo in una zona meno affollata della sala del banchetto.

"La salsa Kersakkian," informò McCoy una volta che si fermarono, "è sicura per il consumo umanoide. L'ho anche assaggiata io stesso, qui, senza effetti nocivi. Sebbene," rifletté, "il suo gusto, pur ricordando in qualche modo la cotognata terrestre, ha una dolcezza piuttosto eccessiva che è…"

Fu interrotto da uno sbuffo rude da parte di McCoy. "Risparmiami il trattato di degustazione," disse l'umano con freddezza. "Per tua informazione, la salsa Kersakkian non è sicura per il consumo umanoide… non quando l'umanoide in questione è stato sottoposto a una serie di dosi di etamina-B."

Spock si allarmò all'istante, anche se tentò di non darlo vedere al dottore. Due settimane prima, Kirk era stato esposto alla Febbre Steropian durante una spedizione a terra. Fortunatamente McCoy l'aveva curato con prontezza, e il capitano aveva evitato di sviluppare qualsiasi sintomo. "Etamina-B," ripeté con lentezza. "Ho ragione nel ricordare che la Febbre Steropian è generalmente annullata con la somministrazione di…?"

"Sì," scattò McCoy. "Era questo che stavo tentando di farti entrare in quella tua testaccia dura. Jim ha terminato solo oggi il suo ultimo ciclo di dosi di etamina-B, e giusto mezz'ora fa si è sbafato una grossa cucchiaiata di quella dannata salsa, prima che potessi fermarlo. Devi andare da lui e trascinarlo fuori di qui."

Intento, Spock scansionò la sala affollata, cercando Kirk, già autoflagellandosi per aver perso di vista il capitano. Se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa…

Una mano gli strinse il gomito. "Non fare quella faccia atterrita," gli disse bruscamente il dottore. "Non cadrà morto stecchito, o altro: l'interazione non è fatale. È solo…"

"Solo cosa, dottore?" chiese Spock, diviso tra il sollievo e l'esasperazione, dovuta alla lentezza del dottore nel dispensare informazioni.

McCoy lanciò una rapida occhiata alla stanza gremita, e poi si piegò verso il Vulcan. "La combinazione agisce come un intossicante," disse a Spock, la voce più bassa possibile. "E… be', come un afrodisiaco."

Le sopracciglia di Spock schizzarono verso l'alto.

"Lo so," replicò McCoy, come se i pensieri di Spock fossero stati udibili. "Come se Jim avesse bisogno di incoraggiamento in quel settore. Devi prenderlo e portarlo fuori di qui, prima che faccia qualcosa che faccia scoppiare un incidente diplomatico su larga scala."

"Dov'è?" domandò Spock.

McCoy fece una smorfia. "È questo che mi preoccupa. L'ultima volta che l'ho visto era vicino alla fontana, e faceva gli occhi dolci allo sposo dell'Altissimo Suzerain Haedian." Lanciò a Spock un'occhiata eloquente. "E non stava esattamente venendo respinto, se capisci ciò che intendo."

Spock resistette alla tentazione di guardare male il dottore. "Non riesco a capire perché, se era a conoscenza delle conseguenze dell'ingestione della salsa, non abbia…"

"Cosa diavolo credi abbia tentato di fare nell'ultima mezz'ora? Non mi ascolta —infatti mi ha completamente ignorato," lo interruppe McCoy. "È troppo preso dal tentare di infilarsi nei pantaloni di quello Haedian, o pantaloncini, o quel che diavolo indossano." Si mordicchiò un labbro. "È per questo che devi farlo tu… ti ascolterà. Digli che c'è un affare urgente che riguarda la nave, o che è appena scoppiata una guerra, o qualcos'altro. Dì qualsiasi cosa —ma portalo via di qui prima che il compagno dello Haedinian scopra cosa sta succedendo e cominci a fare a pezzi questo posto— e anche Jim." Diede un'occhiata alla sala affollata e si illuminò quando individuò il bar. "Ho bisogno di un drink. Quando l'avrai riportato sulla nave," aggiunse da sopra la spalla mentre si allontanava, "mettilo semplicemente a letto per fargliela smaltire con una dormita. Gli effetti si dissiperanno fra qualche ora, senza nessun danno."

"Ma—" cominciò Spock, ma il dottore era già scomparso nel mare degli ospiti in circolazione.

Con un piccolo sospiro, il Vulcan si girò e cominciò a farsi strada attraverso la folla degli invitati al banchetto, verso il punto in cui si trovava la fontana a tre piani. Lo preoccupava il fatto che Jim avesse selezionato un Haedian come possibile conquista; la specie era conosciuta per essere molto volubile, addirittura crudele nelle giuste circostanze. E sebbene i Vulcan non avessero mai vantato di essere soggetti a 'sensazioni di pancia', Spock aveva la spiacevole sensazione che l'Altissimo Suzerain Haedinian avrebbe anche potuto considerare le proposte al suo sposo come le giuste circostanze. Aumentò l'andatura, ansioso di raggiungere Jim prima che scoppiassero i guai.

Scivolando oltre l'ultimo gruppo di ospiti che gli intralciava la strada, finalmente si avvicinò all'area dalla fontana, giusto in tempo per vedere Jim distogliere lo sguardo dal suo compagno Haedian e guardare direttamente lui, come se si fosse aspettato l'arrivo di Spock proprio in quel momento.

Il cuore di Spock fece un salto altamente illogico.

La faccia del suo capitano era leggermente arrossata, i suoi occhi, sempre vivaci e affascinanti, erano ancora più brillanti del solito. Ma fu il sorriso che illuminò il volto di Jim nel momento in cui Spock fu visibile che rischiò di far crollare del tutto il Vulcan. Spock si fermò per un attimo, prendendosi il tempo di modellare il suo contegno nella sua usuale mancanza d'espressione, prima di avere il coraggio di raggiungere il suo capitano.

"Spock! Eccola! La stavo cercando!"

Era l'immaginazione di Spock, o le parole di Kirk erano leggermente biascicate? "Signore, è della massima importanza che possa scambiare una parola con lei."

"Lui è il mio nuovo amico, Err-…, ah, Arr-…"

"Errghine," offrì lo Haedian bruscamente, in apparenza non contento quanto Kirk dell'arrivo di Spock. Fissò Spock petulante, le sue labbra sensuali distorte in un piccolo broncio. 

Spock guardò l'essere alieno in modo impassibile. Tutti gli Haedian avevano una misteriosa somiglianza con i satiri mitologici del folklore terrestre. La parte inferiore del corpo di questo individuo era coperta da un bel pelo biondo paglierino, che ricordava sia nell'aspetto che nella lunghezza quello di un cavallo. Le gambe avevano la forma di zampe di capra, e terminavano con piccoli e affilati zoccoli fessi, che sembravano essere stati abbelliti con lucido smalto metallico. Il suo pallido torso, simile a quello umano, era senza peli e piuttosto esile. Furtivamente, Spock osservò il petto dell'essere e vide che i suoi capezzoli color lavanda erano forati e ornati da diversi anelli d'oro con pietre incastonate. Un segno di status, si ricordò il Vulcan. Con un piccolo cipiglio, notò che lo Haedian era vestito solamente di un minuscolo gonnellino scintillante, che faceva ben poco per nascondere la protuberanza alquanto impressionante che aveva tra le gambe.

"Sono il primo ufficiale Spock, della U.S.S Enterprise," disse a Errghine, "È un grande piacere fare la sua conoscenza."

Errghine non si preoccupò di fingere che il piacere fosse reciproco. Girò il suo viso dai lineamenti delicati verso Kirk e mormorò, "Non vedo l'ora di sentire la fine della sua storia così divertente, capitano. Forse dovremmo continuare in un luogo meno… affollato?" E appoggiò una mano sul braccio di Kirk in modo possessivo.

Spock ignorò sia l'affronto che la rivendicazione silenziosa. "È della massima urgenza che parli con lei, Capitano."

Kirk alzò su di lui uno sguardo alquanto confuso; Spock era certissimo che l'umano aveva ondeggiato un po'. "Cosa c'è?"

Spock esitò. Non amava mentire, men che meno a Kirk. Però la situazione era inusuale. Decise di seguire il consiglio di McCoy. "Riguarda una questione della nave, signore. Io… io preferirei discuterne con lei in privato."

Errghine fece un verso infastidito e pestò a terra il suo lucente zoccolo fesso. "Ma stavamo giusto…"

Kirk interruppe le sue proteste prendendo la mano dello Haedian e baciando le sue dita affusolate con galanteria, sebbene in modo un po' maldestro. "Temo che la nave abbia la precedenza," disse in tono di scusa al satiro deluso. "Sarà solo per un momento —lo prometto," disse, focalizzando il suo sorriso a prova di bomba sul suo compagno dotato di zoccoli. Spock notò che il gonnellino della creatura si tese in risposta; utilizzando ogni grammo di disciplina Vulcan, riuscì con successo a resistere all'impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo.

Spock dovette aiutare Kirk a uscire dalla sala, nell'aria fresca della notte. Sembrava che la predizione del dottor McCoy fosse corretta. la cucchiaiata di salsa Kersakkian stava avendo degli effetti estremamente allarmanti. Con un po' di sconforto, guardò mentre Kirk si appoggiava al muro esterno del palazzo, dando l'impressione di dipendere da quel supporto per poter restare in piedi.

"Allora," biascicò piano Kirk, inclinando la testa per incontrare lo sguardo di Spock, "Immagino di stare chiedendomi perché mi hai fatto venire qui." Sorrise lentamente al Vulcan. "Perché mi hai fatto venire qui, Spock?"

"Signore, le devo chiedere di tornare con me sull'Enterprise."

Kirk guardò il Vulcan con occhi semi-chiusi, la sua espressione un misto di sfida e seduzione. "Davvero," mormorò. "Mi stai facendo un'offerta migliore?"

Spock ammiccò. "Un'offerta migliore?"

"Un'offerta migliore di quella fatta da Arr… Errghine." Sventolò la mano vagamente in direzione dell'ingresso del palazzo. "Là dentro. Vicino alla fontana."

Spock fissò Kirk, allibito. Non poteva esserci altra interpretazione alle sue parole: il suo capitano stava flirtando con lui. No, si corresse mentalmente: il suo capitano ci stava palesemente provando. Per un brevissimo istante, gli passò per la testa un'intera serie di risposte per la domanda di Kirk. Con rammarico, fu costretto ad ammettere che erano tutte completamente illogiche, e probabilmente anche altamente non etiche. È solo la salsa, ricordò con fermezza a se stesso.

Decise di dare quell'informazione a Kirk. "Signore, lei ha ingerito della salsa Kersakkian, che, quando combinata con gli agenti chimici delle iniezioni di etamina-B cui si è recentemente sottoposto, agisce sia da intossicante che da afrodisiaco. È perciò consigliabile che faccia ritorno all'Enterprise finché gli effetti non saranno svaniti."

"Quindi la risposta breve è 'no'."

"Signore?"

"No, non mi stai facendo un'offerta migliore. Aspetta," disse Kirk, prima che Spock potesse rispondere. Alzò l'indice come se un nuovo pensiero fosse filtrato oltre lo stordimento della salsa. "Un… un afrodisiaco? È così?" 

"Sì, signore."

"Pensi che sia per questo che ero interessato a Errghine?"

Spock esitò, riflettendo sulle sue osservazioni delle qualità possedute dai precedenti partner sessuali di Kirk. Errghine non rientrava in nessuna delle tre principali categorie e quattro sub-categorie di esseri più comunemente selezionati da Kirk come sfogo sessuale. Come avrebbero detto gli umani, lo Haedian semplicemente non era "il tipo di Kirk". 

"Le probabilità sono approssimativamente novantadue virgola cinque per cento a favore, signore," replicò alla fine, dopo quelle considerazioni mentali.

Kirk aggrottò le sopracciglia, considerando la teoria di Spock. "Ma non mi sembrava così."

"Lo so," disse Spock, implacabile. "Ma, nonostante tutto, è vero."

"Hmm," disse Kirk, dubbioso.

Cadde il silenzio. Kirk si assestò contro il muro come se intendesse restare lì per un po' di tempo.

Alla fine Spock chiese, "Errghine l'ha informata che è il compagno per la vita dell'Altissimo Suzerain Haedian?"

"Uh, no," ammise Kirk. "Non è venuto fuori."

"È un dato di fatto," lo informò categoricamente Spock. "E c'è anche il fatto che il suo flirtare con lui potrebbe portare a uno sfortunato incidente diplomatico, dovesse spingersi più avanti di quanto non abbia già fatto."

"Mi stai dicendo di tirarmi indietro," disse Kirk, secco.

"Non è in mio potere imporle alcunché," rispose Spock quietamente. "Glielo sto domandando. Per favore, torni sull'Enterprise con me."

Kirk si accigliò e si morse un labbro, indeciso.

"Jim, per favore, fidati di me."

"Oddio," protestò Jim. "Così non è corretto, e lo sai. Certo che mi fido di te – da sempre. È solo che io…"

"Capisco," disse Spock in tono tranquillizzante. "Ma te lo assicuro: è solo colpa della salsa." Afferrò il braccio di Kirk e si sentì sollevato quando l'umano sospirò rassegnato e abbandonò il muro.

***

Nel tempo in cui raggiunsero l'alloggio di Kirk e Spock lo accompagnò alla sponda del letto, l'umore del capitano d'astronave era precipitato. "Ad ogni modo, perché diavolo mi sopporti?" brontolò mentre Spock lo aiutava a togliersi stivali e calzini.

"Generalmente non è un fardello troppo oneroso," rispose Spock in tono asciutto. Posizionò ordinatamente gli stivali dell'umano ai piedi del letto e si alzò in piedi con grazia.

"No," replicò Jim, accasciandosi sul letto con un piccolo gemito. "Solo quando mi comporto da perfetto idiota, proprio come appena ho fatto laggiù. Spock, quello che ti ho detto – là fuori… sono…"

"È già dimenticato," Spock si affrettò a rispondere. "Era solamente la salsa, e l'etamina–B."

"E comunque, che diavolo m'è passato per la testa stasera?" biascicò Kirk fra sé e sé, mentre si raggomitolava girandosi su un fianco, dando le spalle a Spock. "Cosa mi ha fatto venire in mente di poter scopare un satiro? Sarebbe stato solo un disastro. Non avrebbe mai, mai funzionato."

Spock sporse leggermente le labbra, la sua analitica mente Vulcan incapace di comprendere quale avrebbe potuta essere la difficoltà. "Suppongo," propose pensoso, "che ci sia un orifizio adeguato sotto la sua coda."

Kirk fece un verso disgustato. "Già, ma pensaci. Hai visto le sue gambe?"

"Sì," replicò Spock con lentezza, completamente spiazzato.

Kirk si accigliò. "Gli zoccoli, amico! Gli zoccoli! Hai idea di quanto sarebbe stato terribile avere quegli affilati, duri zoccoli da capra che sbattevano contro i miei stinchi? Avrebbe completamente distrutto l'atmosfera!"

"Ah," disse Spock. "Capisco." Inclinò la testa, pensieroso. "Allora credo," propose infine, "che sarebbe stato estremamente efficace utilizzare una posizione eretta piuttosto che una prona. In quel modo, gli zoccoli sarebbero rimasti relativamente immobili. Saresti così stato in grado, se fossi stato attento, di evitare qualsiasi…"

Kirk fece un gesto impaziente e scosse la testa. "Lascia perdere. So che stai solo tentando di dare una mano, ma l'intera faccenda era un'idea terribile fin dall'inizio. E tra parentesi, non sono conciato tanto male da non rendermi conto che, per prima cosa, questa è una conversazione fin troppo bizzarra da avere con te." Si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo e aggiunse, petulante, "Il succo è: non ho bisogno di un satiro. Ho bisogno di qualcuno come me. E naturalmente non c'è nessuno come me."

No, pensò Spock guardando l'umano, non c'è nessuno come te. Non volendo contemplare nella sua interezza quell'allarmante mix di protettività e desiderio che si era risvegliato in lui a quel pensiero, chiese ad alta voce, "Come stai, Jim?"

"Sto bene," disse Kirk in modo brusco, senza guardare il Vulcan. "Grazie. Per tutto."

Era ovviamente un commiato. Ma Spock rimase immobile per un momento, riluttante ad andarsene nonostante la rassicurazione. Alla fine, in mancanza di un'alternativa, si girò per andarsene. Aveva quasi raggiunto la porta quando sentì una voce a malapena udibile alle sue spalle.

"Spock."

Si fermò all'istante. "Signore?"

"Io…" la voce esitò.

Spock tornò accanto al letto e guardò Kirk, la preoccupazione visibile nei suoi gentili occhi scuri. "Cosa c'è?"

"Non andartene. Io… lo so che ti suonerà strano, ma…"

"Per favore, dimmelo," disse Spock quietamente.

Kirk infine si voltò e guardò Spock, implorante. "Vorrei che ti stendessi accanto a me, e che mi parlassi finché non mi addormento. Sam lo faceva sempre quando non… quando non riuscivo…"

Spock ammiccò, il suo equilibrio scosso da qull'inusuale richiesta. "Hai dei problemi a dormire?" chiese infine.

Jim si accigliò e il suo sguardo si fece esitante. "Sì," ammise.

"Da quanto tempo hai queste difficoltà?"

Jim scosse le spalle, "Un po'," rispose evasivo.

Spock fece una lista delle possibili cause di insonnia negli umani. Malattie croniche. Farmaci. Uso di stimolanti. Stress. Prese in considerazione la recente infezione di Jim di febbre Steropian e l'etamina–B che gli era stata somministrata per contrastarla, ma li scartò velocemente come possibili cause, dato che si sapeva che nessuna delle due provocava insonnia. Si ricordò, infatti, che la febbre aveva spesso l'effetto contrario. E inoltre non sarebbe stato logico per Kirk usare stimolanti se aveva già difficoltà a dormire.

Tutto quello lasciava lo stress come causa più logica.

"Qualcosa ti preoccupa?" chiese, dopo aver raggiunto questa conclusione.

Kirk non rispose subito. "Sì," ammise infine, senza guardarlo.

Il Vulcan serrò le mani dietro la schiena. "Il dottor McCoy sarebbe in grado di darle un…"

Kirk scosse la testa. "Non senza farmi il terzo grado per sapere cosa mi preoccupa." Guardò Spock e biascicò lentamente, "E non voglio dirglielo. E non sono pronto per dirlo nemmeno a te, non ancora —perciò non chiedermelo." La sua espressione si indurì di colpo. "Dio, sono un disastro, vero? Lascia perdere. Dimentica quella richiesta. Prendila come la centesima pessima idea che ho avuto stasera." Con determinazione si girò di nuovo e chiuse gli occhi.

"Spostati, per favore."

"Perché?" mormorò con irritazione.

"In modo tale che ci sia posto per me nel letto."

"Non sei obbligato."

"Ne sono consapevole," replicò Spock. "Ciononostante, la tua efficienza come capitano dell'Enterprise verrà compromessa se continuerai a non esser in grado di riposare. In qualità di tuo primo ufficiale, quindi…"

"Sentimentale d'un Vulcan," brontolò Jim, ma si fece comunque da parte.

Con cautela, Spock si adagiò accanto al suo capitano, tenendo gli occhi puntati con risolutezza sul soffitto. La verità era che il primo e l'ultimo posto in cui voleva trovarsi era in un letto con Kirk. Non desiderava guardare l'umano steso accanto a sé, perché temeva che se l'avesse fatto, il suo corpo l'avrebbe tradito in in modo assolutamente illogico e imbarazzante. Con determinazione rafforzò il suo autocontrollo Vulcan.

Apparentemente ignaro del disagio di Spock, Jim si girò verso il suo primo ufficiale e sorrise debolmente. "Grazie," sussurrò. Chiudendo gli occhi, mormorò, "Ora… parlami."

"Quale argomento desideri che io affronti?"

"Qualcosa di gradevole, rilassante e monotono. Voglio solo sentire la tua voce." Si interruppe per un momento. "Ci sono: parlami del tuo nuovo progetto. Quello mi farà addormentare di sicuro."

Davanti a quella certezza il sopracciglio di Spock si sollevò leggermente. "È un argomento estremamente interessante," lo ammonì con tono velatamente brusco. "E con profonde implicazioni riguardo la natura della materia e la struttura dell'universo. Se i miei calcoli sono corretti, alla fine dovremmo essere in grado di stilare quello che essenzialmente sarà un perfetto sistema di referenze spazio-tempo, un sistema che utilizza il meccanismo Hayson-Barler in modo rivoluzionario. Fino ad oggi, ovviamente, tutti i sistemi proposti, sebbene adeguati all'applicazione sulla navigazione pratica, restano imperfetti poiché la dipendenza da differenti scale di coordinate mette a rischio differenti configurazioni spazio-tempo. Però, con le recenti ricerche di Ettelson e Xux che riguardano le onde non-oscillanti di gravità specifica, è diventato ora possibile riconfigurare…"

Spock continuò la sua dissertazione per un po', finché si rese conto che il respiro di Kirk era diventato lento e regolare. Il capitano si era addormentato.

Mentre scivolava nel silenzio, Spock finalmente si permise di studiare il volto dell'umano, notando la traccia di un sorriso che curvava la bocca sensuale di Kirk. Come sarebbe, si chiese Spock prima di poter bloccare il pensiero, toccare quella bocca con la punta delle dita —o baciarla? Rimase immediatamente orripilato che un tale incaratteristico, illogico impulso gli fosse venuto in mente, e rimase doppiamente allibito alla conseguente, fiera risposta del suo inguine che ebbe subito dopo.

L'azione logica e corretta da fare sarebbe stata allontanarsi, prima che altri scandalosi pensieri non-Vulcan gli affollassero la mente. Presa questa decisione, fece prontamente un piccolo movimento verso il bordo del letto, facendo attenzione a non svegliare l'umano addormentato.

Immediatamente Kirk emise un sospiro soddisfatto e gettò possessivamente un braccio sul petto di Spock.

Spock si gelò, inesplicabilmente terrorizzato dal gesto incoscio dell'umano. Per alcuni momenti rimase immobile, indeciso su quale fosse il miglior modo d'agire. Avrebbe potuto tentare di sollevare il braccio di Kirk e di riportarlo con delicatezza lungo il suo fianco, per poi continuare con il piano originale per uscire dal letto. Però, dato l'addestramento di Kirk, Spock calcolò un misero quattro per cento di possibilità di riuscita senza svegliare Jim. Forse, se invece di sollevare il braccio del capitano si fosse fatto scivolare da sotto e per poi rotolare sul pavimento il più silenziosamente possibile…

Trattenendo il fiato, si allontanò lievemente da Kirk e si allungò verso la sponda del letto.

All'istante, Jim mormorò in protesta e si strinse Spock addosso ancora di più, rintanando il naso prontamente e con fermezza contro la spalla di Spock.

Spock cessò i suoi movimenti per l'ennesima volta e rimase fermo per alcuni istanti, estremamente consapevole del respiro di Kirk attaverso il tessuto della giacca dell'uniforme e del peso del braccio dell'umano che gli gravava sul petto, e finalmente si rese conto che c'era solo un'unica soluzione logica: aspettare che Kirk si svegliasse autonomamente, e abbandonare il letto in quel momento. Qualsiasi altra linea d'azione avrebbe disturbato il riposo di Jim, estremamente necessario, e questo era qualcosa che Spock non aveva intenzione di fare. 

E in realtà non era sgradevole —tutto il contrario, infatti— stare sdraiato fra le braccia del capitano, essere in grado di osservare liberamente quel volto affascinate, contemplare la curva delle sue lunghe ciglia contro la guancia. Non era affatto sgradevole. Disturbante, sì. Ma assolutamente non sgradevole.

Spock chiuse gli occhi e tentò con la forza del pensiero di far scemare l'erezione persistente che gli pulsava in mezzo alle gambe. Era convinto che non ci sarebbe stato sonno per lui, quella notte.

Per una volta, però, i suoi calcoli si dimostrarono inaccurati: solo nove punto due minuti dopo, scivolò nell'incoscienza, cullato dal respiro regolare e rilassante di Kirk e dal suo abbraccio. L'ultimo pensiero di Spock, mentre scivolava in un sonno profondo, fu che non si era mai sentito tanto al sicuro.

***

Fu precisamente quattro punto quattro ore più tardi che ci fu l'attacco.

La creatura era bestiale, brutale e disperata. Inchiodò Spock contro il letto con tutto il suo peso, grugnendo rudemente nell'orecchio appuntito del Vulcan mentre gli si schiacciava contro in modo convulso. Spock faticò, ma riuscì a tornare cosciente sotto quell'attacco e istintivamente allungò le mani per afferrare il corpo della creatura, e i suoi occhi si sbarrarono quando le sue dita incontrarono, invece di pelle squamosa o ruvido pelo lungo, l'inaspettato morbido e familiare tessuto di un'uniforme della Flotta Stellare. "Jim," sussurrò, completamente scioccato, mentre l'odore dell'umano gli riempiva le narici e si rendeva conto di chi era il suo aggressore.

Kirk non replicò —in realtà non sembrava nemmeno che avesse sentito. I suoi occhi erano serrati, le sue dita erano strette attorno al materiale della maglia di Spock. Spinse rudemente i fianchi contro l'inguine di Spock, in una sorta di ritmo frenetico, il respiro esalato in piccoli ansimi irregolari ad ogni affondo. Spock poteva sentire il gonfio uccello sfregare contro il proprio, e gemette sottovoce quando il suo intero corpo si infuocò in risposta. Allo stesso tempo allarmato e eccitato, afferrò Kirk per i fianchi e guardò l'umano, indeciso se spingerlo via o se tirarselo ancora più contro.

Il volto di Kirk era contorto per la passione e le sue labbra erano leggermente socchiuse. Emetteva dei piccoli gemiti ogni volta che si spingeva contro il sesso rigido del Vulcan, ma Spock sapeva che era comunque profondamente addormentato. Sognando Errghine, lo provocava, dentro di sé, una piccola voce odiosa… o un amante del passato. Non te. Niente di tutto questo è per te.

"Spock," sussurrò bruscamente Kirk nel sonno.

Persino i logici Vulcan, nelle giuste circostanze, possono essere soggetti a piccoli attacchi di carpe diem, una volta ogni tanto. Per quanto improbabile, l'amato di Spock era al momento sopra di lui, e gli si sfregava contro, chiamando il suo nome. Tutto quello, decise in un istante, era incommensurabilmente, indescribilmente, irrefutabilmente giusto. Mettendo da parte ogni fuggevole pensiero riguardante le possibili ripercussioni, Spock strinse contro di sé l'umano ansimante, e cominciò a rispondere alle spinte frenetiche di Kirk con le sue.

Per pochi, brevi momenti ci fu solo il suono di ansimi, di tessuto contro tessuto, del ritmico cigolio del letto. CI fu un sussurro —dalle labbra del Vulcan, questa volta— e poi un penetrante grido umano. Spock sentì Jim irrigidirsi contro di sé e perse totalmente il controllo lui stesso, schizzando seme caldo e viscoso nei pantaloni della sua uniforme, proprio mentre anche l'umano sopra di lui tremava per l'orgasmo. "Jim," urlò, prima di potersi trattenere.

Gli occhi di Jim si spalancarono e si fissarono in quelli di Spock.

Spock aveva passato una quantità di tempo spropositata a studiare gli occhi di Kirk: lo affascinava sempre notare quanto fossero chiarmente visibili, nelle loro profondità, i sentimenti di Jim… anche per un Vulcan come lui, non avvezzo alle emozioni umane. In quel momento vide, guardando negli occhi nocciola del suo capitano, un intero spettro di pensieri ed emozioni, ognuno che si susseguiva all'altro in rapida successione. Passione. Confusione. Incertezza. Consapevolezza. Orrore. E… e Spock poteva a malapena sopportare di vederne l'ultima prendere possesso del volto di Kirk e dei suoi occhi… Vergogna. "Jim," sussurrò, per prevenirla.

Un rossore brillante strisciò su fino a macchiare le guance di Kirk. "Oh mio dio," alitò, e rotolò via dal Vulcan, coprendosi immediatamente gli occhi, come per rifiutare la prova di quello che aveva appena fatto.

"Jim, io…" tentò Spock ancora, ma Kirk lo interruppe.

"Credo… credo non serva a niente sperare che questo sia un sogno," borbottò Kirk attraverso le proprie mani.

C'era un sapore amaro nella bocca di Spock quando replicò. "Temo," informò il suo capitano, lottando per mantenere la voce neutra, "che tu sia effettivamente sveglio." Sveglio, e all'erta, e pieno di pentimento, aggiunse la piccola, odiosa voce dentro di lui. Quanto sei stato stupido e presuntuoso, a pensare che ti avrebbe voluto ancora, una volta tornato in sé.

"Oh, Spock," gemette Jim, senza scoprirsi il volto, "Mi dispiace così tanto. Non posso credere di aver fatto una cosa simile. Stupido, stupido, stupido," aggiunse, rimproverandosi senza pietà.

Spock dovette deglutire prima di poter rispondere. "Non devi prendertela con te stesso," disse a Jim con studiato distacco. "Non sei affatto responsabile di ciò che hai fatto. È stata solo la salsa Kersakkian… e l'etamina B."

Lentamente, Jim abbassò le mani e si girò a guardare il Vulcan. "La salsa," ripeté con cautela, la voce piena di stupore. "È questo che credi sia successo?"

"Naturalmente," disse Spock con pacatezza. "È perfettamente comprensibile. Eri sotto l'influsso di un afrodisiaco. È stata solo una… una risposta biologica a una interazione chimica." Fece per mettersi seduto, dando le spalle all'umano accanto a lui, in modo che Jim non potesse vedere il dolore nei suoi occhi.

Kirk allungò una mano e gli toccò una spalla per fermarlo. "Aspetta," disse sottovoce.

Spock si diede un secondo per rendere il proprio viso impassibile, per poi girarsi verso il suo capitano, le sopracciglia leggermente sollevate una muta domanda.

Jim fece un profondo, tremante respiro. "Ok," disse, la voce di colpo decisa. "Hai provato a darmi una scappatoia, e se fossi furbo, probabilmente ne approfitterei. Ma non posso mentire a te, anche se significa che finirai per odiarmi. Il fatto è che avrei potuto mangiare del cavolo Menkarian al posto della salsa Kersakkian, ieri sera, e non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza."

Spock si accigliò leggermente mentre processava quella informazione. Conosceva bene quel vegetale: era considerato una gran prelibatezza su Vulcan. "Ma il cavolo Menkarian," disse alla fine a Kirk, "non è un afrodisiaco."

Kirk fece una smorfia. "È questo il punto." Scrollò le spalle, impotente, il viso carico d'ansietà, e continuò velocemente. "Volevo te," disse con semplicità. "Ho sempre voluto te —con o senza salsa." Fece una breve risata senza diverimento. "Con o senza cavolo, se è per quello." Guardò Spock, implorante. "E lo so che questa è probabilmente l'ultima cosa che un controllato e non-emotivo Vulcan come te vuole sentirsi dire: che il suo capitato è innamorato di lui. Ma se ti prometto che non proverò più a toccarti di nuovo… mi prometti che non mi odierai —o che non mi lascerai?"

L'ultima parte fu detta in un basso sussurro; gli occhi scuri di Spock si addolcirono mentre allungava una mano e toccava con gentilezza Jim sulla guancia. "Non ti odierò mai. E non ti lascerò mai, t'hy'la," giurò all'umano, "anche se mi farai questa promessa."

Gli occhi di Kirk si spalancarono per la sorpresa quando gli fu chiaro quello che intendeva Spock. "Anche se…?"

La bocca di Spock si piegò in un minuscolo sorriso. "Il tuo tocco non mi è mai stato sgradito," informò Jim. "Men che mai poco fa." E si piegò in avanti e baciò il suo capitano sulla bocca, senza fretta, giusto per chiarire il concetto.

***

Poco tempo dopo, quando i baci furono temporaneamente interrotti e Spock abbracciò Kirk avvolgendolo con sicurezza nelle sue braccia, sentì l'umano scosso da una silenziosa risata. "Cosa c'è Jim?" gli domandò.

Kirk si tirò indietro per guardare il Vulcan, e scosse la testa, contrito. "Stavo solo ridendo," spiegò a Spock. "Di me stesso."

"Davvero? Posso chiedere cosa ti diverte di te stesso?"

Jim scosse ancora la testa. "Stavo pensando a tutti i mesi che ho passato a complottare e a far progetti su come farti finire a letto con me. E alla fine ce l'ho fatta. E —guarda un po'."

Spock era totalmente spiazzato. "Guardare cosa?" chiese.

Jim rise piano. "Dopo tutto quel pianificare — mi dimentico di toglierci prima i vestiti."

L'espressione di Spock era infinitamente solenne, ma i suoi occhi brillavano pericolosi. "Un grave errore tattico, davvero," ammise. "Forse dovremmo porvi rimedio."

Kirk ghignò e allungò una mano verso il Vulcan. "Assolutamente, signor Spock —e a tutta velocità."

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, se c'è qualcosa fuoriposto, fate un fischio.


End file.
